This invention relates in general to ladder safety devices and deals more particularly with an improved stabilizing device for a ground-supported straight ladder.
A ground supported ladder of the type with which the present invention is concerned is used in an inclined position with its upper end portion resting on or against a suitable support. When a downwardly directed force is applied to the ladder by someone standing on it there is a nature tendency for the base of the ladder to move in a horizontal direction away from the supporting surface. Most serious accidents involving ladders of this type can be attributed to failure to provide a sound ladder footing. Long straight ladders and particularly extension ladders are inherently unstable when supported on uneven ground. When such a ladder is used on irregular or sloping surfaces it is common practice to block or shim the ladder to compensate for the irregularity of the supporting surface. This is an extremely dangerous practice, but in many instances the practice cannot be avoided. This is particularly true where there is no provision for adjusting the effective length of the ladder side rails.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved ladder stabilizing device which is geometrically designed to provide a wide support base to assure firm footing for a straight ladder. It is a further aim of the invention to provide a ladder stabilizing device which may be readily adjusted to compensate for irregularities in the ladder supporting surface and may be collapsed to a storage position for convenient handling and storage.